Seas lo que seas, siempre te amaré
by LucinaLowell
Summary: .:Awakening:. Se ha descubierto el secreto de Robin después de una cruenta batalla, sin importar eso Lucina lo sigue amando. One-Shot


**Aquí**** traigo otro One-Shot, este lo hice porque con un compañero decidimos competir a quien hace la mejor historia, el la esta haciendo de los cuentos que hemos leído en el colegio y yo la hago de Fire Emblem, ñañañañaña xD... Ojala les guste **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece, si no ya haria un cross-over de Awakening con Radiant Dawn**

**Chrom POV **

Ya no podía resistir más, habíamos tenido la peor batalla que pudiéramos vivir, con suerte nadie murió, solo hubieron heridos de gravedad.

-Otro bastón roto- Se quejo Lissa- ¿Qué haremos ahora Chrom?

No respondí, estaba tan concentrado en mi dolor y en mis pensamientos que no escuche las palabras de mi hermana. El aire era tenso, sangraba como loco, aun recuerdo, me abalancé sobre Validar sin pensar en las consecuencias que me traería.

-¿Chrom? –Lissa trató de hacerme volver a la vida real, no podía. Mis pensamientos se seguían mezclando.

-Chrom… - Sumia se me acercó, estaba demasiado preocupada, de repente sentí como un golpe me saco de mi mundo.

-Idiota! –Olivia me abrazó, ella fue la que me había abofeteado, su calor me ayudo a tranquilizarme, ahora podía estar menos preocupado.

Brady llegó sosteniendo un bastón de reparar, lo poso en mi cuerpo y la pelota empezó a brillar, curando todas mis heridas.

-¿Y Lucina? –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, todos estaban allí menos ella.

-En su habitación –Musitó Gerome- Pero no recomiendo que te le acerques, no quiere hablar con nadie.

Sin importar lo que él me dijo me acerque a la habitación de mi hija, estaba llorando, en ese momento procedí a tocar su puerta. Escuche un fuerte y potente "Vete!" por parte de ella, no le hice caso y abrí.

-Te dije que te fueras –Me dijo entre sollozos sosteniendo una almohada

**Lucina POV **

Quería que se fuera, quería estar sola, no podía creerlo, ¿Robin es el hijo de Validar?, ¿Robin es Grima?, no, imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, la persona que más amo en este mundo es quien acabaría con el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

-Lucina… -Mi padre se acercaba más a mí, estuve a punto de empujarlo y gritarle, pero no pude, era mi padre.

-Vete –Le dije en un murmullo

-Se que estas triste porque Robin es Grima, pero sigo con la idea de que eso es imposible-Acaricio mi cabello tratando de calmarme.

-¿Por qué debe ocurrir esto? –No pude evitarlo, salte a sus brazos y solté todo mi llanto.

**Robin POV **

Desde que se descubrió la verdad ya nadie se acerca a mí, solo Chrom y Lucina, ni siquiera mi pequeña hija Morgan, tal vez los chicos influenciaron mucho en ella. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos y me pare frente a la habitación de mi amada. Lucina estaba llorando, podía oír como se aferraba a los brazos de Chrom, tal vez ella también… no, imposible.

-¿Qué haces al frente de la habitación de mi hermana? –Inigo me empujó.

-Te recuerdo que Lucina es mi novia –Estaba a punto de explotar, no soporto a Inigo.

-Sabes que todos quieren que te vayas, eres quien destruirá al mundo ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Tal vez el tenia razón, pero si seguía ahí era porque Chrom así lo deseaba y también porque no quiero separarme de Lucina ni de Morgan… La verdad ya no se qué hacer.

-Tengo mis motivos –Lo mire directo a los ojos y me fui, preferí no molestar a Lucina en su llanto, sabía que lloraba por mi culpa

**Inigo POV**

Golpee la habitación de Lucy, papá me abrió. Vi como mi hermana lloraba, no podía soportarlo, Lucina lloraba por culpa de ese maldito peliblanco, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Quitarle sus sentimientos?, No podía hacer nada, mi hermana lo amaba y yo debía respetar.

-Hey Lucy –Me acerque a ella, y por última vez lo iba a intentar- Ahora que sabes que Robin es Grima supongo que lo dejarás ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no –Al escuchar eso, sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de furia- Escúchame Inigo, sea lo que él sea, yo lo seguiré amando… Robin es una buena persona.

-Si claro –Le respondí rodando los ojos… No sé que le encuentra de especial a ese idiota, pero ahora sé que nunca la haré cambiar, cualquier chica que sepa que la persona que más ama es quien sería capaz de destruirla dejaría a esa persona, pero Lucy no era así, ya no la voy a convencer más.

-Inigo , se que como eres mi hermano te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco, pero… Aunque me digas muchas cosas, seguiré a mi corazón –Por primera vez creí comprenderla, aunque igual tenia la duda, yo casi nunca comprendo a nadie.

-Bueno –suspiré- Si de verdad lo amas, sea lo que sea, ve a buscarlo –Lucina, mi padre y hasta yo nos sorprendimos de mis palabras.

-Hijo… ¿Te sientes bien? –Papá me toco la frente, lo mire con cara de aburrimiento y salí de la habitación.

**Lucina POV **

Es la primera vez que Inigo me habla de esa forma, tal vez porque ya se aburrió de tratar de convencerme de dejar a Robin, me paré y salí de mi habitación a buscar a mi novio. El se encontraba en el jardín tomando aire fresco, y me acerque a él por la espalda.

-Robin –El se dio vuelta, pude notar por la expresión de su rostro que se sorprendió al verme.

-Oh, Hola Lucina –Se acercó a mí con timidez- Dime ¿Tu no… me tienes miedo? Lo digo porque…

-Calla –Lo interrumpí – Escúchame Robin, seas lo que seas yo siempre te amaré- Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, me llevo hacia él y me beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

**Aquí**** termina e.a, soy un desastre escribiendo xD Mis compañeros dijeron que le pongo mucho color al escribir, y ciertamente gane yo, por estar mas detallado y más entendible xD... Los reviews y las criticas constructivas son bien aceptadas n.n**

**Nos leemos en otro fic!**

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
